Sleepwear
by pink-cherry-005
Summary: NaruSaku. Secret mission involves Naruto and Sakura sharing one bed, and awkwardness in the morning that could interfere with the mission. How many new faces can be trusted when the mission starts?
1. One Bed

_Sleepwear Chapter 1: One Bed_

"Super spies? Is that really what we're doing on a mission like this?" A familiar loud-mouthed ninja asked with a distasteful stare at his teammates.

"For the hundreth time, _yes_, Naruto! Geez!" The rosette once again fought her primitive urges to sock Naruto across the village.

The usually triumphant blonde once again slumped back into the wooden chair he sat in; arms folded in front of his chest and hands disappearing in his underarms, legs propped up absentmindedly on the round oak table with the sandpaper map draped over it. His face resumed to that kiddish pout- disapproving eyes scrunched together, cheeks puffed like balloons, and lips poked out as if swollen.

Honestly, he was always psyched to get a mission in the first place. The sun won't go down on Naruto's dissatisfaction, even if this is a B-ranked mission.

'_A mission like _this? _Do they _really _expect me to cooperate if I have to be dressed as some stupid undercover agent?'_

"I mean, what are we- the ANBU Black Ops!" he cried aloud. "What- do we gotta put on masks and funny outfits, too?"

"The mission requires us to disguise ourselves- so the theme is Business. We'll be dressed formally," Kakashi explained as casually as possible- he, too, was on edge with annoyance of Naruto's whinning, just like the old days. "And, Naruto, in case you don't know what 'formal' means, just put on your 'Sunday best,' as other nations would call it."

"_Right_," slurred Naruto as if that slightly piqued his interest. "O-_kay_, so what's the mission, again?"

Kakashi sighed into his hand, giving his head a slow shake as if praying, _'Would he _please _shut up?'_ Sakura, with teeth gritted into a low and seething growl, dug her nails into the side of the table so much that she snapped off chunks of it with ease.

"Sai, would you mind explaining it to Naruto. . ._once again_?" asked Kakashi to the smiling teammate, who wasn't quite an expert at a game of Who Can Get Pissed Off First.

Naruto's eyes squinted toward the boy who sat barely an inch away from him. Seriously, this guy was too close to Naruto for comfort. . .

_'Look at him, givin' me that stupid-ass grin,'_ Naruto remarked mentally.

"Well, Naruto, we have to obtain secret documents. . .well, in secret. By dressing as upper-classmen and slipping into its up-to-date documentaries, we can easily gain access to Kingakure's top secrets to the Akatsuki, thus, getting us closer to finding Sasuke. We'll walk to the nearest hotel across the bridge, as we should be getting there by sundown, and procede from there. Get it?" Sai spoke with that tender, never-angry voice of his. Much to Naruto's headache and skin nerves.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all figured out," Naruto grumbled, standing to his feet.

"Oh, Naruto," added Sai, looking up at the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"Did I tell you that your balls look much smaller from down here?"

Now, Naruto felt the annoyance at a personal level as his teammates, especially to the cocky one that was _still smiling_.

"You know _what! _Come 'ere, ya smirkin' wise guy!" yelled the blushing blonde with fists. . ._balled_. . .up, Sakura wrapping her arms over his chest to draw him back, shouting that the boys had better stop before both their faces became a part of the ground.

_'Students,' _Kakashi thought. _'Gotta love the teenage ones. . .'_

=X=

Crossing halfway through the wide wooden bridge was delayed when aggravation and fatigue overwhelmed two members of Team 7.

"These suits are so damned _itchy_!" screeched Naruto as he stopped to try to reach over his shoulder and claw at his upper back- the most impossible and unfortunately the itchiest part of Naruto's spruced-up body. His black overcoat was shedded as he tried to pull his arm back behind him to his white dress shirt, but the rash was still out of reach.

Sakura, painted dark red in a sleeveless, long-trained dress and jewelry, tripped over a stray rock in the bridge pathway and cursed soundlessly, her ankles on fire. "Can't say I'm not also hurt," she agreed drowsily as she pulled off the tight ruby heels and stopped to kneed some energy back into her weary walkers.

"Hey, you two, no slowing down," ordered Kakashi, who was cleaned up in a steel-gray-and-white suit. "We should be reaching the hotel soon."

Sakura sighed and leaned against the bridge's wooden rail. "Good. . .Are we gonna be crashing there for the night? My feet are _killing _m-"

"You'll have time to rest soon, now let's go." Kakashi then muttered to Sai, who matched his walking pace, "Any way to speed them up?"

"With pleasure," Sai answered, as if reading Kakashi's mind, dressed in a silky all-black suit. "Hey, Sakura?"

"What?" she shouted a few feet away.

"You know, I'm starting to think that red dress of yours looks really _ugly _on you."

Kakashi hadn't expected _that _to get Sakura to go faster. And without her shoes, which she'd shoved into Naruto's hands, she'd seemed to get closer by the second.

"You'd better RUN!" Sakura screamed as she charged towards Sai.

"One more," Sai said towards Kakashi before breaking into a sprint, "Hey, Naruto! Your balls are even smaller from this distance!"

Naruto's tiny but high-volumed voice echoed Sakura's: "Say that again and you'll r_eally _wish you had small balls!"

=X=

Around the corner of the hotel, a disturbed Kakashi, panting and enraged Sakura and Naruto, and a bruised-faced, grinning Sai discussed the plan: Crash for tonight and rendezvous at the same spot at five in the morning sharp. With the acceptance of a "slightly" late Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto fed their sensei daggers, those in which Kakashi swore, "I'll be here at 4:30, deal?"

"We'll split up," whispered Kakashi as they awaited their turn to book rooms. "Naruto and Sakura; Sai: you and me."

"Y-You mean. . .We'll have to. . ." Naruto gulped, "share rooms?" A scarlet stain was creeping along his cheeks as he shyly glanced at his female teammate, who quirked an eyebrow dauntlessly.

"Only if there aren't enough single rooms," Kakashi hissed and quieted Naruto's further questionings as they were next in line. A lanky male with dark hair and a curly mustache secured the doorway and asked Kakashi, "Service to which you desire?"

"Ah, yes. . ." Kakashi mused, "Four single bedrooms, please."

"Ohh, so sorry," the man responded with a dramatic crouch of his body, "Only two remain. You have to order a double with that one, sir."

"Alright, fine by me," Kakashi answered, ignoring Naruto's wordless mutterings of disapproval and shakes of his head and hands.

"Where are you four from?" the man asked skepticallly.

"Heh-heh, that's a good one!" Naruto began as his three teammates gave him shocked eyes. "We're from-"

Sakura clapped her hand over Naruto's mouth with a sinking grip- it was for sure to leave a mark around his lips. _'Secret, dumbass!' _her eyes seemed to imply.

"Oh, we're from the east. Just moved," quickly compensated Kakashi. "We weren't quite sure what the village was called, but we're getting to it. Right, team?" He turned to his students, especially Naruto, giving him a dark expression from under his mask.

"Well, in that case, _good luck_. . .And enjoy your stay." The man handed Kakashi three room keys, giving one to Sakura as they headed in; to Naruto's luck, Sakura immediately began chewing him out with how their cover was almost blown due to his retardation.

In the quiet hall, Kakashi ordered lights out as they opened their rooms, signing to Naruto and Sakura, _'5:00, be there.'_

=X=

Naruto turned on the dim light as Sakura closed the auto-locked door. Taking off his shoes and socks, he stepped across the soft peachy carpet and sat on the edge of the bed, his thoughts raining down on his nervousness.

_'I'm sharing a room. . .with Sakura-chan? '_He shivered timidly, exciting himself by lightly bouncing on the bed.

Suddenly, Sakura's fist rammed into the door, a deep dent appearing, and Naruto jumped higher in alarm, close to hitting the ceiling.

"S-Sakura-chan? What's-"

"You slick bastard, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura hissed into the door, turning swiftly to the blonde. "Just _look _at what he's making me do!" She threw her arms out in protest.

"Eh? This room is pretty nice to me-"

"It's not that! It's what we're sleeping in!" She pointed to the bed.

The bed.

A bed.

One bed.

Oh, Kami. . .

From his forehead to his neck, Naruto was beet red.

_'I'msleepingwithSakura-chan, I'msleepingwithSakura-chan, I'msleepingwithSakura-chan!' _With each chant, Naruto felt redder on his face, harder somewhere else. . .

_"Please_ tell me you're sleeping on the floor."

"Huh?" Naruto's inner self ceased its errotic thoughts as he met his partner's begging emerald eyes. "Erm. . .In case you haven't noticed, chasing Sai gave me quite a backache."

Sakura's eyebrows creased into a V. "Don't think I'm aching, too? Come on, Naruto: be a man!"

"I am a man," Naruto whined, his cheeks starting to flush again.

"Then let me have the bed."

Naruto thought about it. He spread his body over the comforter as if making a snow angel, propping his head on one of the giant marshmallows. "Nope!"

"You selfish prick!" She neared the bed and took one of Naruto's arms, attempting to drag him to the floor, but Naruto rebelled as he gripped his free hand over the cedar headrest.

His voice lowered in volume with each break in it. "I said you couldn't have the bed. . .I didn't say you couldn't. . .y'know. . ." He whispered, "sh-share it. . ."

"Do _what_, now?" She lowered her ear closer to Naruto.

"_Share the bed_," Naruto whispered in her ear. His warm breath immediately sent a chill down Sakura's spine.

"Seriously? You idiot. Are you. . ." She chuckled to herself. "You little pervert."

"I'm not like that Pervy Sage, Sakura-chan. Really!" He sat up and pulled Sakura's wrist to seat her next to him. "One time won't kill ya, right? It's not like we'll. . ._do _anything. . ." Honestly, his face will melt if it turns this red again.

Uncertainty flashed in her irises for only a moment before she closed them, and with a sigh, she answered, "This is only happening one time. _Clear?_" She fought a scream as she grinded her teeth together.

"Clear as a bell, Sakura-chan," he agreed with a goofy grin, recalling the last time she said she'd only do something once, yet she did so again. . .when she _almost _fed him ramen when he suffered a broken arm.

Sakura lifted herself from the bed and cut off the lights; Naruto was confused for a second, but Sakura muttered, "You can find your pajamas in the dark."

Once the two were clothed in comfy sleepwear for the night (to which it spent almost twenty minutes for Naruto to change his shorts from backwards and inside out), Sakura took the side nearest to the door, leaving Naruto the wall and window side, and they drifted to sleep.

=X=

What a more pleasant wakeup call than the piggish little grunts emitted from a snore only Naruto could posess.

Dawn's orange light seeped through the crevaces of the blinds, tickling Sakura's eyelids. She rolled in the bed and noticed the covers had been flung off her body - Naruto, that. . .cover-hog! - and she blushed at the fact that his face was right in hers. She bit her tongue to fight back a shriek, not wanting to wake Naruto - then again, why would she care? If she weren't half-asleep, she'd scream him awake. But. . .He looked kind of cute, his eyelids blissful, hair spikes touseled, a dribble of drool streaming from his lips and staining the pillowcase.

_'Dammit, wake up!'_she shouted inside and tightly pinched her forearm, causing her to bolt herself into a seating position. "Shit, that hurt," she croaked, condemning her brute strength slightly.

Crystal blue eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light outside. They turned quietly to the sitting backside of Sakura. Not dressed in pajamas. Oh _no_. Dressed in a simple, spaghetti-strapped light-green tank. . .and soft white panties.

_'S-Sweet Kami. . .'_

Maybe it was the way she stretched her arms behind her neck: left arm making a ninety-degree angle toward her right arm vertically stretched high, her left hand cupping around her rippleless elbow. Perhaps it was how her tank tended to lift from her lower back, unclothing hairless, vanilla skin and a fascinating dip as she groaned. No, it _had _to be the way she crouched down to touch her toes and work out any more back kinks, her underwear - Naruto licked his lips numerous times - detruded from the lowest part of her back, allowing the blonde to drink the sight of the crease in her ass.

_'Oo-hoo, cutie booty!'_

He couldn't help it: he was a pervert. A curious one, at that.

The upward crinkle of his lips could was practically audible - probably why she turned her head sharply to her side.

_'Shit! She probably saw me. . .'_In a panic pickle, Naruto quickly shut his eyes and pretended to let sleep retake him.

But to his luck, she'd only turned to the clock. 5:10 AM. Crap - they'd missed curfew!

"Naruto!" she shouted barely an inch from his ear, shocking and springing the "asleep" Naruto up.

"H-Hey, morning, Sakura-chan," muttered Naruto, who still acted as Mr. Sleepyhead as he stretched and groaned.

"We missed curfew, get up!" She was already out of bed and digging in her bag for last night's attire.

Sitting up, and with a grimace, Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan, did you sleep in your underwear?"

She glowered in his direction, ceased her clothes-gathering, and punched Naruto atop his head. "Why are you asking that, you sicko?"

"Blame my...oww...half-sleepiness," he admitted, grinning with his head down for a moment, but Sakura didn't buy it.

"Yes, I did," she continued to answer. "Is that a problem?"

As Naruto was rubbing his head, he swung his legs over the bed so his feet touched the floor. Sakura turned to him and her eyes lowered across his frontal body.

He'd slept in boxers. . .and no shirt. And . .was Sakura _drooling _just now?

Maybe it was the way he woke himself and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes: his fist rolling under one eye,then the next, his head turning away, the other hand wiping away the damp drool near his chin. Perhaps it was his stout chest: his nipples looked soft and untouched, his chest was forming a four pack at most. No, it _had_ to be the way _that _seemed to remain unnoticed inside his dark blue boxers.

_'Sai's right: where is it?' _Up and down her eyes traveled about his pelvis, searching for a specific. . ._bulge_. . .of some sort. And the naive blonde fails to notice her naughty action.

"Naruto, you're telling me. . .Did you sleep in _your _underwear?"

Naruto looks up, smirks, and tells her, "Yeah. . .I did. Is it a problem?"

Now he was getting smart? Sakura lightly blushes at this. She resumes to pick up her clothes and grumbles, "It's no big deal."

Naruto stood up from the bed. "Alri-_gyaa_!"

Sakura's bottle of cherry-scented lotion on the floor catches Naruto's foot and he trips, landing completely on top of Sakura, who drops her pile of clothes as she crashes to the floor with him. Their noses ram each other and their lips. . swiftly, lightly brush one another. With blushes so strong, they outmatched the sun, Naruto broke the airy kiss and rolled onto his back to give his teammate some space.

Without further questions, Sakura stuffs her clothes in her hands and rushes to the bathroom inside the room.

"Y-You'd better be dressed by the time I get out," she orders without turning her back and shuts the door.

Naruto takes a minute to look up at the ceiling and flops his body back along the bed. Sakura slides herself to a seat on the tile bathroom floor behind the door.

_'Kami . .'_ both the teens think. _'I didn't notice. . .how hot you actually are.'_

T B C . ._._

**A/N: the idea came to me late at night while I was sleeping; I had to write it the next day! About the mission. . .*ahem* I didn't want to get in depth with a mission, I know the idea makes no sense, but don't flame! Enjoy and R&R!**

**~pink**


	2. Zero Balls

**Important Author's Note**:

Looks like this is gonna be **more than 2 chapters**- I just can't fit it all into one big one! The mission is in Chapter 3 and a special ending will be chapter 4.

Village of Gold = Kingakure, which means the same thing (refer to Chapter 1).

**And most importantly**...

Have a laugh with this chapter! :D

* * *

_Sleepwear Chapter 2: Zero Balls_

_Knock, knock..._

_Knock, knock, knock..._

_Knock, KNOCK-KNOCK-KNO-_

"Naruto, if you don't stop that goddamn _knocking_ I _swear_-!"

"But Sakura_-chaaan! _I-"

"Just wait your turn!"

"..._really _gotta go! You're _dawdling _in there!"

Sakura's firey sigh singed the wooden washroom door_. _Only Kami knew how long she'd been "dawdling," when, in reality, she was preparing to shower after having already brushed her teeth, hair, and finally scrubbed the first kiss's blush from her cheeks. Regardless of how brief, how stuble, how _Naruto _it seemed, it left her lips in a circus of quakes.

Naruto bucked his legs closer together to suspend the approach of liquid within his lower regions. To move an inch would possibly spring a leak in his pipe, or worse, an eruption equivalent to a fire hose. How many cups of water does it take to cool down a morning's batch of red-faced heat? More than one, if your face can manage to out-ripen a tomato.

He heard Sakura call as she slipped her plush robe from her body, "Ten minutes, okay? You'll live."

"O-_ho_, tell that to my bladder, then!" he retorted with a tightening hold on the crotch of his shorts.

A roll of her jade eyes replaced any more unnecessary remarks. She stepped into the shower and adjusted the knob, raining warm, soothing droplets onto her bloodless skin.

_'If he's smart, he'll go next door if he's that needy,' _thought Sakura as she squeezed a dime-sized amount of body wash into her palms.

"Okay, bladder, ten minutes," he sarcastically ordered his shorts, then muttered lowly, "my ass."

He didn't even think twice before he gripped and turned the doorknob. Broaching the moss-green door with a limp thrust of his fingerpad, he slowly sidled into the bathroom, his ears scoring the heavily falling dew of Sakura's shower.

Lengthy was the space of this bathroom - getting to that glorious white-and-gold-rimmed toilet was going to be a _journey_. Much like a crippled duck, Naruto trudged toward the finish line.

_'Why the hell's it gotta be so far away?' _Naruto wailed in his mind, quite mindful of his teammate who bathed.

Halfway past the drab, snowy curtain, he whiffed pungent fusions of scruptious, syrupy berries and hearkened the warm dissolve of lather rinsing from Sakura's silky, curved body. That periwinkle serum probably trickled deliciously from her fingers as she worked it into her palms, crowning her full breasts in open-palmed circles. . .

"_Shit,_" Naruto gushed quietly, a spiral of dense and steamy temperature, exotic smells, and raunchy intentions tensing his crotch and temporarily stopping his rush to get to the toilet at the end of the room.

"Huh?" piped the very front of the shower curtain.

Naruto froze, his startled eyes daring to turn toward her voice.

_'Holy. Freaking. Crap.' _

"Is that you, Naruto?" Her voice was rounding into a fuming crescendo.

Sweat pooling from his head not only from the shower, Naruto jerked his heel in execution to retreat.

_'If she peeks from that curtain, I'm _so. . ._!'_

Caution: Sakura's towel ahead?

"Cra-_aaaap!_"

Naruto's heel slides into the rug-like white towel, sending his body sky high, his left hand fisting the nearest handhold: the shower curtain. His grip sends the right side of the curtain plummeting, flinging it from its metallic rings. Behind it was a condensed layer of evaporating steam, water raining from the shower head, and Sakura: parted hair clinging to her flushed cheeks, a look of shock rushing to her face, one hand only managing to conceal her left breast, the other hand holding a periwinkle bottle. The rest of the curtain accumulated enough to censor her most intimate area all the way to her knees.

His Sakura-chan. _Stark naked. _That's something he'll try to keep fresh in his mind as he rubs the lumps from his head and bruises from his face. And gets dressed _outside _his hotel room. In which Sakura had locked and kept the key.

He slid his underwear from his head into his hands, uncorked his left leather dress shoe from a flabby floorboard, stepped across the hall to pick up the other one, found his tie dangling from a neighbor's hallway plant, and sorted his three-piece suit and pants that were dropped neatly onto the Welcome mat - all the doings of a pissed-to-no-end Sakura.

Naruto set all his clothes down and stood still for a moment. Then his crotch remembered something.

_'All this, and I still need to piss.'_

Surely, Kakashi would've looked right past his vow to rendezvous earlier than his students, but, oddly, he _hadn't_. Naruto drummed lightly on the door once again with an expression more irritated and a knock harder than the last, until he felt a strong hand clasp firmly to his shoulder.

A lofty, ample bellhop in a ruby uniform knit an eyebrow at the abbreviated blonde, muttering near his hair, "Could you be so kind as to keep it down? It's quite early for such a racket."

"Uh-huhh, yeah," replied Naruto dismissively. "You haven't heard worse? Sounds of a girl screamin' at me?" Naruto rose his voice an octave higher, "EEK! Naruto, you jackass _pervert! _That's it: _you're _gonna hafta piss yourself dry and get dressed out _there_!" He stamped the ground for effect, which vibrated his crotch; he suddenly squeezed it again, groaning indignantly. "You. . .know what I mean right?"

The man cleared his throat intentionally. "I see your point. Now, about the noise-"

"Look, old man, I _really _gotta let off some steam, so could ya move it along?"

The man made no further objections and neatened his very much aligned collar. "Very well then..." He continued his rounds down the hall, or whatever the hell he was doing...

"Damn - _it_," Naruto growled, his cup-sized tank unable to hold the gallon of liquid. He gazed to his left, two doors down, and sighed heavily. "I'm really, _really _gonna kick myself in the ass for this later..." But did he have a choice for the matter? Rapping his knuckles deftly on the door, he called, muttered, mostly, "S-Sai?"

"Yes?" came the feathery, too-friendly voice that was Sai's, quicker than Naruto thought would. The door was now ajar; Sai only let the right side of his face, a glimpse of his suit, and a front of a shoe in view. "Oh, Naruto." Said boy swung the door fully open with his heel, the boiling flux sloshing inside now. "Do you need something?"

"Gottauseyourbathroom," he answered much too rapidly. "Now!"

"O-oh, alright..." answered the pale boy. "Do you need-"

"No, I'm f-fine!" He fidgeted with the knob and yanked open the blood-colored door and slammed it closed.

"Does he not like using paper towels to dry his hands?" pondered Sai to himself, glancing at the diamond-weaved cotton roll.

"_Ah_-haa-aaah..." sighed the solaced boy in the bathroom, disengaged from near urinal detonation. "Oh-_hooo,_ yeah..."

After about half a minute, Sai approached the glossy, burgundy door, _actually opening it._ "Um, Naruto?"

Restricted from rotating his body in retort (and still pissing) he managed to use his head, which immediately felt hot. "W-whuh-what are you doing! Get outta here!"

Sai still finished entering and, taking the roll of paper towels to the counter next to the occupied boy, secured it into the thin silvery rack. Was he blushing a little? "S-Sorry..." he muttered, casting Naruto a shy glance. "I thought you needed paper towels - to dry your hands-"

"You coulda at least _set it by the door_...?" gritted Naruto, sharply turning to Sai now. "And quit staring! It's so damn creepy!" He faced forward and mumbled, "And gross."

"I see..." Naruto rose an eyebrow and poked an eye toward him. "It looks about average, but you still qualify for having not enough balls."

Waves of darkening blush showered Naruto's face as he shouted, "Get _the hell _OUUT!" and quite literally kicked him from the bathroom, slamming the door and _now _choosing to lock it...

"So, Sai," Naruto mused before reaching for the door, "what're you doing in your room? Missed curfew, too?"

"Actually, no," humbly replied Sai. He rubbed his lower back where it had met the sole of Naruto's zori, branding a reddish welt. "I returned to check on you and Sakura, and I found this-" He lifted from his backpack a furled yellowish scroll, "lying at Kakashi's doorstep when I woke up."

"Huh, a scroll?" Naruto stepped next to Sai as he handed it to him. "What's it say?"

The shiny green shroud was slowly peeled back as runny, inky handwriting appeared on waxy paper:

**Treasures only wait for those who can snatch it first.**

Naruto rose a brow dubiously. "What do you think it means?"

"It's probably referring to Kingakure, don't you think?" Sai answered.

"Probably. Let's ask Kakashi-sensei about it."

"Right."

"Oh, hey," Naruto began rather sheepishly, "c-could I use your room key?"

"Yes." Sai reached into his pocket and handed it to him. "What for?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan's upset 'cuz I...uh...walked in on her." He cleared his throat, hoping to decrease his flaming blush. "A-anyway, gotta hurry and... get dressed in that - damn fuzzball of a suit," Naruto sighed as he headed for the door.

"As you do, see if that 'fuzzball' matches yours," called Sai after the blonde.

Naruto only cringed, stopping dead in his tracks for a second, before gaudily shutting the door behind him.

He scooped up his clothes with one hand and slid in the room key with the other. After the room key registered its code with a click, Naruto opened his and Sakura's room door.

Speaking of Sakura...Her two-inch heels allowed the two to meet shoulder-to-shoulder, so...Naruto's face greeted a squishy red pillow that was her chest upon entry.

"_Guuh-! _Ack!" Naruto staggered, his clothes dropping from his arm. He flopped his hands to find a hold before involuntarily winding them around Sakura's neck in attempt to lift himself off her surprisingly warm clevage, sweat begging to gush from his forehead. The rosette was baffled, her cheeks blooming like summer roses. She glared icily toward the head in her chest and shoved it off with both palms.

"P-pervert!" she shouted with coiled fists. "How many more plans do ya got to seduce me!"

"Wha- N-no! Sakura-chan, I-I!"

She pointed at his nightly attire. "And why the hell aren't you _dressed_! _You're_ the one who's dawdling! Hurry up!" She began to scoop up his clothes.

"A-alright!" Naruto hobbled into the bathroom, scrambling for his armful of clothes Sakura was close to flinging again.

=X=

Naruto slipped on his pants, shirt, vest, and was shouldering the blazer before dying of the I-need-to-hear-Sakura's-voice Disease.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" he called from behind the bathroom door.

No reply.

"Did you leave already?"

Silence, save for the clicks of Sakura's heels.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to...walk in on you or...bump into ya...Whadaya want me to say! I don't like the silent treatment!"

Still nothing.

"Okay, I'll play your game!"

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, finding Sakura to his left, leaning against a wall with crossed arms. He tried to give her a showdown glare as he stuck his lips out. Inner Sakura was laughing on the floor at that face!

Tucking the tie underneath his collar but making sure to keep 'playing,' Naruto attempted to knot his tie, but to no avail.

"Here, let me help you," offered Sakura mildly, stepping closer to him.

That was the first thing she's said since the silent treatment! He was a bit taken aback at this, but happened to gulp in spite of.

"No, i-it's fine..." Naruto turned, not wanting anymore 'encounters' with her body.

"What's with you?" she insisted. "You're acting like you're guilty or something."

"B-but you...you know the things that happened...earlier..." He scatched his head nervously.

Sakura knew what he meant. Blushing angrily, she gripped his shoulder. "Just come 'ere."

She took the end piece of the orange tie, noticing it was tattered there, and clicked her tongue. "Honestly, Naruto. You should at least _try _and care for your clothes a bit better! After all, Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei picked these out for you personally. You should be grateful."

Had he been paying attention, he would've took this to heart. But he let her...assets...distract him.

Maybe it was way her head was tilted up enough to marvel her softly parted lips, the tip of her tiny red tongue flicking in concentration. Perhaps it was her fingers that wound about and skillfully situated the material - he could see scarlet painted into her fingernails as well as his cheeks. No, it _had _to be the way those round..._assets _could've been hiding under baggy shirts and such and _not _be acknowledged. When she either waited until good Kami gave her boobs or if she stayed for a job was beyond him...

"I see you're not wearing the leather shoes Kakashi picked out?" Sakura asked with a stony tone. Naruto's toes wiggled from his usual black zori.

"No way in hell," pouted Naruto. "Those things squeeze the life outta my feet. And besides, these look _much _cooler, right?" He grinned in anticipation.

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Let's just get outta here," she ordered coolly, absent minded of Naruto's speculations. "It's over a half hour past curfew."

Naruto nodded, looking down at his perfected tie, then at Sakura.

'_Why does he keep looking at me like I have something on my face?' _she thought awkwardly.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?" he asked lightly.

"What?" she demanded, halting.

"You look...really pretty." He wore that sincere, toothy grin of his, and his blush remained the same.

She grumbled and exited the door without a reply.

But outside, she stopped a few steps from the door, shook her head, and smiled to herself. "If you say so..."

=X=

Obscurbed by a thick layer of bushel and a giant oak tree along the west end of the hotel sat Kakashi, who quite obviously snickered girlishly at a few hundred pages of his favorite Make-Out Series book. "Oh, here comes the best part...!" gushed the thirty year old, leaning against the wall and rocking excitedly. "When she finally marches up to him and-!"

"Good morning, sensei."

Kakashi bolted to a stand, staring wide-eyed at Sai, who simpered at his side. "When'd you get here?" he asked and pocketed the red-covered book calmly.

"Just now," Sai answered, leaning casually against the mossy oak tree.

"You're a surprising one," noted Kakashi, then began to ask, "Naruto and Sakura-?"

"I believe they'll be another minute or so," interrupted Sai. "It's been...quite a morning for them both." He ended this with the smallest of chuckles.

"Well, it must've been. _They're _late when they shouldn't be."

Parting the bushes and stepping over them was Sakura, who mildly cursed as her bare foot stepped into a dark grey pebble. "Sorry I'm late," she stammered, straightening herself once she put on her uncomfortably tight heels. She met the eye of her masked sensei. "I overslept...Naruto, too..."

"Yes, I'm sure _he _also has a..._legitimate _excuse for his tardiness," affirmed Kakashi sarcastically. Sakura winced, flustered. "Wonder how much longer he'll hold us up."

Sai approached the ill-tempered Sakura prudenly, keeping within dodging distance of the tree (in case she swung erroneously at him). "So, what went on with you and Naruto this morning?" he pried with an omnipresent smile in his voice. He was unmindful of the rosette's tautening fist. "Did something 'kinky' happen, perhaps?"

"That's none'a your damn business!" she shouted and hammered a fist towards his face, in which Sai ducked to a squat and a furrow exploded onto the surface of the oak tree.

"You have _terrible _aim," Sai said, looking up at her with mock astonishment.

She yanked her fist from the tree and screamed, "Why I oughta-!"

"Shh!" asserted Kakashi suddenly, alarming Sakura and Sai into silence. "I hear something...on the west roof."

All eyes ascended to the cinnamon roof shadow-cast by the daybreak. Atop scaled Naruto, grinning at his teammates who softened at his approach. "Hey, mornin' guys!" he shouted, absent-minded of the snoozing inhabitants beneath his feet.

His golden tresses emitted a tangerine glare; his sky blue irises appeared more crystailline. The black of his suit contrasted excellently with his sun-kissed, peachy skin. In Sakura's eyes, Naruto was _glowing_ - she wished she had a telescope so she could behold him more sharply, neatly.

Naruto's zori met an unhinged shingle on the rooftop, making him slip to his back and down from the roof, crashing to the ground with a stilled slam.

Sakura's sparkling admiration of him followed suit.

Maybe if he wore the dress shoes Kakashi offered (and paid for), he wouldn't be tripping over his own imaginary untied shoelaces.

The blonde cursed in an undertone, woefully standing to his feet with the assistance of his sensei, who asked, "And you're late because...?"

Naruto clenched a hand and gaped at Kakashi. "Oh, like hell! You're always late every other time-"

"Except for today?" he retorted.

Naruto winced, crossing his arms; Kakashi motioned with his hands for a Team 7 huddle.

Sneaking countless glances at Sakura, who held his gaze a few times before becoming fixated with her jewelry or shoes, Naruto reluctantly decided to give her space, sitting between Sai (with knees and shoulders touching?) and Kakashi.

"Alright. The original departure time for Kingakure has...quite obviously been rescheduled." Kakashi gently leered at the blonde and rosette, who in turn both grumbled inwardly. "So as soon as this talk comes to a close, we move out. We're taking a train a few blocks from this hotel, then we head to Kingakure's capital building. That's where our roles as 'Entrepenuers from the East' come in. They'll be preparing an auction for some of these documents coded 'The Treasure's Aloof.' Others will think this is some type of payraise for their companies, but if word is out that the Akatsuki's a part of the deal...they'll stop at nothing to obtain the information in means of selling it to a good business buddy, unknowingly disguised as an Akatsuki member..."

"So, let's say an Akatsuki member does get 'em," said Naruto optimistically. "Whadaya think they'll do then?"

"Tear the info to shreads, most likely," answered Kakashi. "Or better yet, fill in some gaps and cause more trouble."

Naruto gulped nervously at the thought of facing that band of Unexpectants. "So, this is for the safety of Konoha."

"For the safety of Konoha," repeated Kakashi, impressed at Naruto. "Once we're at the capital building, one team will attempt to auction for these documents and the other will sneak in and obtain the rest locked away. The information will be read by a research team of Special Jonin back at home and discussed publically by Lady Tsunade, if need be. And most importantly: No mentioning of Konoha or the Land of Fire. This mission is to be completed in absolute secrecy." Glancing at all three students, who nodded in agreement, he concluded, "Any questions?"

Sakura rose her hand slowly. "Our teams, sensei? Will that be in pairs?" She spoke somewhat falteringly, switching her gaze to Naruto.

Kakashi tipped his head upward, pondering a moment: What's best for the mission is always the policy.

"You want to pair up with Sakura, don't you?" asked Sai to Naruto, who froze in place.

"I-I guess, if it's, y'know, fine with _her_..." Pink bloomed in Naruto's cheeks as he almost wanted to make sure Sakura heard both himself and Sai.

"Naruto, what do you think?" Kakashi asked, almost touching faces with Naruto when turning.

Naruto cried out, embarrassed to the bone, standing to his feet at lightning speed. "Both of you, gimme some damn elbow room! Especially you, Sai! I said it doesn't matter to me who I team with! I-i-it's fine for you to wanna pair me with Sakura-chan, no problem!" He drifted his gaze to Sakura, speaking in haste. "Sakura-chan, whadaya think about all this, _huhh?_ I mean, you don't gotta partner up with me, oh, unless ya really want to...Uhh..." He was growing red like a 4 A.M. sun.

Sakura stood with her back straight, chest out proudly, just like she did when she was ready to gloat. She answered, eyes closed modestly, "I wanna partner up with Sai."

Sai looked shocked, a questioning gaze upon his features. He seemed flattered, honored, even. "You...do? Are you positive, Sakura?"

She smirked at the pale boy. "Yep, absolu-"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" wailed Naruto thunderously, before composing himself maturely, yet nervously again. "Well, I guess that's fine. Fine with you Sai? Kakashi-sensei?"

Said men looked at each other in agreement, not just on Naruto's question, but to a single thought: _'Naruto and Sakura are acting pretty weird this morning.' _

Sakura addressed to Naruto now. "I meant what I said."

"All right, then it's settled!" exclaimed Naruto, shooting a fist into the air triumphantly. "Sai 'n' Sakura, Kakashi 'n' me. Team 7, we're moving out-!"

"Not on your call, we're not," demanded Kakashi sternly. He was suddenly calm when he continued: "_That _is my line." and declared: "Team 7, we're moving out."

* * *

T B C . . .

This was very fun to write, I had good laughs while adding the shower scene (which I didn't put at first) and of course we need a balls joke from Sai at least once!


End file.
